Reencuentro con el pasado
by MoonNaruSasu
Summary: ryan wolf cansado de ser despreciado y traicionado por sus compañeros de trabajo decide irse a las vegas  a formar una nueva vida, pero que pasa que por cosas de la vida debe enfrentarse nuevamente con su pasado huira de el o lo enfrentara cara cara
1. Chapter 1

Reencuentro con el Pasado.

Punto de vista de Horacio Caine

Hace 2 a os exactamente que uno de mis CSI dejo el equipo, se trata de Ryan Wolfe, la primera vez que lo vi fue como patrullero de la policia de Miami Dade, en ese entonces uno de mis Csi Tim Speedle fallecio cumpliendo su deber. Por esa razon fue dificil para el resto de mis csi ptar a ryan como un compa ero mas especialmente para Eric Delko que siempre lo catalogo como un reemplazo de Speedle, incluso yo siempre lo trate como el "Sr. Lobo", solamente Alex Woods lo trato como uno de los suoyos, es mas me atreveria a decir que ryan fue el favorito para ella a pesar de que eric and calleigh tienen mas tiempo que el.  
>Con respecto a calleigh ella tambien actuo igual que eric con respecto ryan a perar que gracias a el su padre se libro de la carcel de ser acusado de homicidio involuntario. Ryan nunca flaqueo es cierto que tambien cometio errores como lo del juego de casino, pero mas alla de eso siempre me mostro lealtad y respeto al equipo y sobretodo a mi como su jefe, sin embargo todo esto quedo atras ya que hace dos a os y debido a la actidud de indiferencia y frialdad de mi equipo y el mio propio se presento un acontecimiento que me cambio mi forma de pensar con respecto a ryan o mejor dicho el "Sr. Wolf" y que conllevo a que ryan decidiera alejarse de nosotros para siempre, lo cual me lleva a pensar que desearia tener la oportunidad de mejorar mi relacion con ryan y recuperar el tiempo perdido pero solo el destino dira si eso sea posible.<p>

Las Vegas Nevada ( departamento de C.S.I Las Vegas)

Punto de vista de Ryan Wolf

A veces la vida te tiene sorpresas que tu no esperaba sea para bien o para mal, uno tiene que aceptarlas , en mi caso yo Ryan Wolf que naci y creci en Boston me mude a miami para cumplir con uno de mis mayores sue os en convertirme en un csi de Miami Dade , jamas me imagine que pronto ese sue o se me convertiria en una verdadera pesadilla, hasta llegar a huir del miso por decirlo de cierto modo para legar a las vegas,cosa que no me quejo, porque aqui me he sentido como de la familia una verdadera familia ,cosa que no paso en miami. Asi que podia decir que miami la ciudad de playa y sol no fuera lo que pensara; bueno tengo varias palabras que serian, Traicion, dolor soledad y egoismo lo que equivale a Eric delko, Calleigh Duquesne y Horacio Caine, pero eso quedo en el pasado y aqui estoy viviendo mi presente y mi futuro en las vegas, nada puede hacerme cambiar de parecer o si?


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo de poseo ryan wolf o cualquier personajes de csi o csi miami,porque si fuera asi no hubiera dejado que ryan sea secuestrado sin nadie que se diera cuenta,

Nota. Los primeros capitulos seran del punto de vista de horacio y ryan, ya que ellos explicaran la razon segun ellos de su distanciamiento,mas adelante se desarrollara el trama de este fics aunque no se en que capitulo ok

Capitulo 2

Punto de Vista de Ryan Wolf

Acabo de resolver un caso de asesinato de una de las antiguas alumnas del profesor jacobs, que al igual que yo es el mas reciente miembro del csi de las vegas, debido a que su antecesor gil gribsomn dejo el cargo vacante debido a la perdida de unos de sus csi Warrick Brown, en manos de unos de los mas altos rangos del departamento, lo que implica que definitivamente no se puede confiar en nadie. A diferencia de otras personas que ya mencione con aterioridad, el equipo del csi las vegas siguio adelante a pesar de estas perdidas y la renuncia de otra csi Sara. Particularmente a mi me recibieron de mil maravillas claro, que fue especifico con mi situacion con csi de miami y le explique todo lo sucedido alla desde mi relacion con mis compañeros, mi adiccion al juego hasta la manipulacion de pruebas para salvar la vida de billy y mi secuestro de 12 horas sin que mis compañeros notaran mi desaparecion.

Decir que estaba preocupado y nervioso por la decision de ser o no ser aceptado por la jefe del departamento de csi las vegas Catherine Willows seria un eufemismo, pero cotra todo los pronostico , me acepto con las condiciones de tener plena confianza en ellos y cualquier cosa o problema que se me presentara acudir inmediatamente a ella ,cosa que me sorprendio y me agrado mucho y desde ese dia hasta hoy soy un fiel miembro de la familia csi las vegas.

Volviendo al caso que acabo de resolver con el profesor jacobs, me resulta increible que una mujer tan joven como kristy sea asesinada por un psicopata como nelso u., aunque estamos en las vegas que a pesar de su resplandor y su fama de los casinos y shows es una ciudad que el crimen y el asesinato es noticia comun entre sus habitantes, de igual forma es en miami, pero aqui se representa mas oscura y siniestra. En cierta forma es comico como un csi adicto al juego viene a parar en la ciudad de los casinos,sin embargo aunque es increible de contar y gracias a mis amigos nick stotes y greg sanders jamas o por los momentos en caido en mi adicion al juego que tal.

Punto de vista de Horacio Caine

Un nuevo dia en miami, el sol brilla mas cada dia, lamentablemente no significa un dia normal y tranquilo para mi. Nuevamente me dirijo a una escena del crimen donde una adolescente de 16 años fue asesinada, siendo una mas en la lista de victimas jovenes de la ciudad, que supuestamente es el destino de disfrute para los turistas y residentes pero ultimamente se ha convertido en en su ultima parada .

En casos como este me gustaria que ryan, estuviera aqui el siempre ha tenido la capacidad de entender el entorno de las victimas con sus familias y amigos, no es que me queje de eric, calleigh o la señorita natalia boavista, es que simplemente ryan se conecta mas intimamente con la victima y su familia, ayundandolos a aceptar o resigarse en todo caso a la perdida de su familiar como este caso esta joven que dejo atras a sus padres, perdiendoses momentos inolvidables como el baile de graduacion y que no viviran gracias a un psicopata que en mis manos estar el no permitir que vuela hacer daño a nadie mas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de Responsabilidad. No poseo a ryan wolf , horacio caine o cualquier personaje de csi miami o csi.**

**Nota: En este capitulo se empieza del punto de vista normal,no se preocupen que el verdadero trama de la historia empezara poco a poco ok.**

Miami, Florida:

Horacio Caine se dirige a una escena del crimen en una casa de playa, en la cual por 3 semana consecutiva hay 3 o mas victimas, especificamente jovenes adolescentes de 17 años , cuyas muertes no se ha conseguido forma alguna de averiguar acerca de su asesino o asesinos, porque se rumora y segun el en conjunto con su equipo que es un grupo de personas con tatuajes de serpientes, el cual se le pueden considerar como rivales directos del grupo llamado " Mala Noche", que horacio conoce perfectamente bien ya que tuvos problemas con ellos, especificamente con la muerte de su esposa Marisol, hermana de eric, ademas de la murte de su hermano Raymond, este rumor se debe a que 2 de la victimas de la semana pasada son familiares cercanos de los miembros de alto rango de la mala noche por lo que se puede considerar como un pago de deudas entre las bandas.

Alex que tenemos- dice Horacio

Lo mismo que las otras victimas horacion, moretones en en el cuerpo, desviacion del cuello, varias puñaladas en organos internos entre el riñon y corazon, y una de ellas presenta semen en su interior por lo que puedo percibir que fue vilada, pero tengo que comprobar lo en el laboratorio. dice alex

Algo mas Alex-dice Horacio

Por los momentos nada mas h, porque escoger esas chicas son tan jovenes horacio tienen mucho por que vivir,-dice Alex

Lo se alex , pero no te preocupes me ocupare de quiene han hecho esto , paguen por todo el dolor y sufrimiento de sus familiares, no descansare hasta atraparlos.-Dice Horacio.

Mientras tanto en las Vegas.

Ryan se acerca a sus compañeros de trabajo, jacobs and brass para empezar a investigar la escena del crimen en la que es la 3 semana consecutiva donde por extraña circusntacia ha habido una serie de asesinatos de jovenes adolescentes, las cuales son apuñadas , violadas y marcadas con un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo todas de forma de serpiente.

Hey chicos que tenemos- Dice Ryan

Lo mismo de la ultimas 3 semadas wolff boy, 3 chicas provenientes de la ciudad de los angeles a fin de visitar las vegas terminan muertas y marcadas como nuestras vicitimas anteriores. dice Brass.

Algo mas que nos ayude, sus nombres-Dice Ryan

Jessica Paker de 17 años de edad, Angie Porter de 19 B y Caroline Stevens de 19 años tambien.-dice -Jacobs

Pero es extraño todo esto, que padres en su sano juicio permite a su hija menor de edad a las vegas, sin ninguna supervision adulta-dice Ryan

Ya sabes lo que dicen cuidate con quien andas y te dire quien eres, a lo mejor los padres no sabian con quien su hia andaban-Dice Brass

Te parece- dice en un tono sarcastico- Ryan

Miam,i Florida.

Eric delko conjunto con Calleig Duquesne, despue de procesar todo lo relacionado con la escena del crimen se dirige al laboratorio de adn a ver si natalia boavista o maxine valera tiene algo que les pueda acercar al asesino o asesinos de las vistimas.

Hey Nat, algun progreso con el adn de las victimas y el asesino -dice Calleigh

Hi Cal,se identificaron a las victimas como Sharon Stewart de 18 años procedente de las vegas, y las otras 2, son hermanas Susy y Kim Bolowsky de aqui en miami de 17 y 21 ños ,se comprobo que la teoria de alex susy y sharon fueron violada, pero lamentablemente no hbo adn del asesino en ellas.-dIce Natalia

Supongo que usaron condon o algun plastico para cuidarse, por diossssssss, son demasiado inteligente para dejar alun rastro-dIce Cal

Lo que Instituyo que tu y eric no consiguieron nada en la escena del crimen -dice Nat

Lo normal, la sangre de la victimas , objetos destrozados pero nada fuera de lo comun que nos inquique el camino a seguir-dice cal

Vamos chicas no no podemos dar por vencido h cuenta con nosotros por lo tanto debemos seguir intentadolo hasta encontrar algo-dice eric notando la deseperacion de calleigh.

Y con eso los 3 csi continuaron con la investigacion, sin saber que en las vegas se presenta la misma escena.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Descargo de Responsabilidad. No poseo a Ryan Wolf o Horacio Caine, asi como los demas personajes de CSI Miami.

Las Vegas , Nevada

En el departamento del csi las vegas, actualmente hay una reunion extra de caracter urgente de todos sus miembros liderado por Catherine Willows, en relacion a los ultimos asesinatos que han ocurrido en la ciudad, en la cual no se conoce con claridad quienes perpetrean esos asesinatos y con que fin lo realizan. Lo unico claro o por lo menos manejable es que lamentablemente son jovenes las victimas de los asesinatos, ademas que las victimas poseen una marca de tatuaje de forma de serpiente, que denota segun la jefe del csi, que es una forma de venganza de un grupo hacia otro, pero la pregunta que esta en el aire es Por que?

Bueno todos saben porque estan aqui, asi que analicemos todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora ¿ Quien empieza?-dice Catherine

Las primeras victimas son de origen latinas, sin antecedentes criminales, en el caso de grabriela gomez, es una mexicana indocumentada con pasaporte de ciudadania, ademas que reside en chigago, su cadaver fue encontrado dentro del hotel Real Casiene, con moretones en los brazos y piernas, puñalas en varios organos vitales y la marca de la serpiente- dice Nick

Otro dato serian que casi todas las victimas no residen en las vegas, vinieron por visita a la ciudad o por asuntos familiares, pero es extraño que hayan sido atacadas aqui, es como la persona sabian de la victima, como si supieran que estarian aqui-dice Jacobs

Con respecto al material de la escena se encuentro en las ultimas victimas tarjetas con etiqueta de la serpiente, como si ellos buscan provocarnos algo asi, con respecto al adn, la mayoria de las victimas que fueron violadas , los propios atacantes lograron la manera de limpiar su semen por lo cual no hay adn que podemos identificar- dice Ryan

Por lo Tanto estamos en la misma, no tenemos nada-dice Riley otro csi

Todos estaban en silencio...hasta que un emocionado y contrariado Greg Sanders hizo su aparicion.

Lo tengo, lo tengo-dice freneticamente Greg

Primero respira y luego nos dice que es lo que tiene-dice Ryan

Despues de varias respiraciones Greg decidio hablar al equipo lo que habia encontrado.

Ustedes saben que no hay adn del semen de los atacantes en las victimas verdad-dice Greg

Bueno genio gracias por la buena informacion pero ya sabiamos eso- dice Brass

Pero lo que no sabia es que una de nuestras victimas es familiar de uno de los miembros de traficiantes de drogas mas importantes del pais-dice con orgullo Greg

Queeeeeeeee?- dicen todos impresionados por la informacion obtenida de Greg

Bueno coloque el adn de nuestras victimas en el codis para rectificar sus antecedentes, entonces mis queridos amigos y amigas-mirando a catherine and riley saben lo que me encontre? pregunto con astucia Greg

Ya basta Einstein dinos lo que te encontraste-dice Ryan

Bueno wolf boy si dejaras que continura con mi discurso te diria que grabiela gomez es hija nada mas y nada menos de edgar ramirez "cara cortada" miembro fundador de la mala noche.

Que? - exclamo sobresaltado Ryan

Ryan conoces los mala noche- dice Catherine.

Lamentablemente si-suspiro Ryan y continua- Mala Noche como dice Greg es un grupo de traficantes de drogas mas importantes del pais, cuando trabaje como csi en miami, horacio y eric tuvieron algunos altercados con algunos de sus miembros, especialmente con carlos ruiz, ya que el asesino a marisol delko esposa de horacio y hermana de eric, ademas que secuestro y asesino al hermano de horacio Raymond Caine, pero lo que no entiendo es que hacen ellos aqui su punto de comercializacion y venta es en miami.

Pero es obvio ry si grabiela es hija de unos de los fundadores del miembro de la mala noche, significa que el grupo llamado la serpiente la asesino por venganza-dice Jacobs

Pero analice las otras victimas y no tiene nada que ver con cualquier miembro de la mala noche lo que no explica su muerte dice Greg

Solo hay una cosa que hacer-dice de repente Catherine

Que cosa-dice Brass

Trabajar en conjunto con el equipo de csi miami-dice Catherine

Continuara...

Autor. Esto se pone bueno, como reaccionara ryan a eso, tendra que trabajar en miami o el equipo de miami se trasladara a las vegas , que opinan ustedes revisen por favor...


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de Responsabilidad. No poseo a Ryan Wolf o Horacio Caine, asi como los demas personajes de CSI Miami.**

**En el capitulo anterior: **Los csi de las vegas descubren un dato importante en la investigacion de los asesinatos recientes en la ciudad, una conexion de una de las victimas con los miembros de la banda mala noche, por lo cual concluye que hay una especie de venganzas entre ambos grupos, por lo cual catherine willows jefe del csi las vegas determina que es necesario tranajar en conjunto con el equipo de csi que la historia continua

Miami , Florida

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de miami una serie de acontecimientos se originan en la universidad Columbus S.C, un joven de origen cubano ataca a sus propios compañeros dentro del salon de clase, resultando 12 personas heridas y cuatro fallecidas,inmediata mente la policia de miami dade entro en accion, y esta rodeando los alrededores de la universidad , para evitar que el sospechoso se ese momentos llega Horacio y su equipo para colaborar de ser necesario.

Que tenemos Frank- dice Horacio

Hasta por los momentos una situacion de secuestro de rehenes y asesinatos H -dice Frank

Bueno y de quien se tratan el secuestrador Frank-dice Horacio

Se llama Jinmy Ruiz cursa el 3 semestre de ingieneria electronica, segun sus maestros es unestudiante de promedio de clase A, no tiene problemas de conducta , responsable, y sus padres son de de cuba ,nacionalizados norteamericanos-dice Frank

Bueno Frank a partir de hoy el tiene mas que problemas de conducta, y ademas no se porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento con la familia del Frank- dice Horacio.

Media hora despues y por el nerviosismo e inexperiencia del joven , la policia logro capturarlo, en ese momento jesse, walter and eric llegaron a la escena del crimen, para cubrir cada detalle y tomar las declaraciones de los testigos de la situacion de secuestro.

Señores diganme que tenemos por ahora-dice Horacio

Los casquillos pertenecen a una 9mm-dice Jesse

Los testigos dicen que no vieron nada extraño con el comportamiento de Jimmy -dice Eric

Lo extraño es que algunos testigo cuenta que su padre Carlos Ruiz lo ha estado traiendo y buscando en estas ultimas 3 semanas.

Walter dijiste que su padre es Carlos Ruiz cierto-dice Horacio

SI pero tiene que ver con que el chico se volvio loco y asesino a 3 personas- dice Walter

Tiene mucho que ver Walter ya que Carlos Ruiz es miembro de la mala noche, lo que significa -dice eric mirando fijamente a Horacio

Lo que significa señores que tenemos otro problema ademas del asesinato de las jovenes- dice Horacio, en ese momento suena su telefono.

Caine- dice Horacio

Teniente Caine soy Jacobs de las vegas necesito decirle algo importante-Dice Jacobs

Tiempo sin saber de usted Sr. Jacobs, en que puedo ayudarle-dice Horacio

Conoce usted a la mala noche y el grupo llamado la serpiente Sr. Caine- dice jacobs,

esto sorprendio a horacio, mantuviendo su compostura finalmente dijo.

Lo conozco mas de lo que pueda imaginar, aunque creo que usted y su equipo tambien tienen conocimiento de su existencia Sr. Jacobs

Si lamentablemente ya empezaron a atacar a mi ciudad, por eso lo estoy llamando para decirle que mi compañero csi y mi persona estamos dirigiendonos hacia miami, si no tiene ningun problema con esto teniente-dice Jacobs

ningun problema Sr. Jacobs, al contrario con gusto lo estaremos esperando, hasta entonces-dice Horacio.

En el aeropueto de las vegas.

Horacio dijo que no hay problema, le dije que un csi me acompañara , aunque no le dije quien era, listo para esto ry-dice Jacobs

Tan listo como pueda, vamonos-Dice Ryan

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo a Ryan Wolf, Horacio Caine, o los demas personajes de Csi y Csi Miami.

N/A: este capitulo es mas o menos corto, y estara desde el punto de vista de horacio y ryan;el cual cada uno dira sus impresiones acerca de este encuentro despues de 2 años...asi que continuemos con la historia.

Punto de vista de Ryan:

Estaba realmente consternado con la decision de catherine de trabajar en conjunto con el equipo de miami, miles de pensamientos pasaron por mi mente, ira , tristeza alegria, fustracion. Ira por enfrentarme a las personas que mas daño y desconfianza tuvieron hacia mi, horacio, eric and calleigh, especificamente eric, dudo que algun dia me lleve bien con el , el es una persona realmente egoista cuando se lo propone solo cal y horacio,lo pueden soportar, la tristeza seria por volver a ver a horacio, mentiria si no me dolio que el me usara para fingir su muerte, pues al principio crei que era porque realmente confiaba en mi y que ya era parte de su equipo, pero para mi decepcion lo hizo solo para cuidar su precioso eric. La alegria vendria siendo por ver a alex, nadie sabe que nos seguimos manteniendo en contacto, realmente es una segunda madre para mi, siempre me apoyo y cuido de mi como si fuera su propio hijos, tambien volvere a ver a walter,jesse y valera que realmente no puedo quejarme de ellos, siempre me han aconsejado cuando lo mas he necesitado, mientras estaba asumido en mis pensamientos el profesor Jacobs me interrumpio.

Estas consciente lo que te espera cuando lleguemos a miami Ryan-dice Jacobs

Si no se preocupe profersor estoy seguro que estare bien-dice Ryan

Eso espero se por experiencia propia que es dificil enfrentarse a los fantamas del pasado-dice Jacobs

Gracias por tu apoyo, al principio fue dificil aceptar la decision de cat, pero me di cuenta que como csi es mi deber resolver este caso, los problemas personales no tienen cabida-dice Ryan

Jacobs sonrio orgulloso de la postura de Ryan sobre su situacion con el equipo de csi miami

Mientras en Miami , Florida

Punto de vista de Horacio:

En estos momentos me estoy trasladando al helipuerto de miami, para el recibimento del profersor Jacobs jefe del departamento del csi las vegas junto a otro compañero que no menciono el nombre, aunque la prisa mia por limpiar la escena del crimen de la universidad me impidio a pedir que pude ver es que segun las fotos que el profesor me envio a mi oficina, definitivamente hay una conexion entre ambas series de asesinatos, lo cual certifica mis sospechas de que hay un enfrentamiento entre grupos de traficantes con el fin de conseguir poder de establecerse en diferente ciudades del pais, acabo de llegar y veo desde lejos el helicoptero del csi, y no se porque tengo una sensacion que algo mas viene y no se que es.

Punto de vista de Ryan

El helicoptero da la vuelta por alrededor del helipuerto y veo claramente a horacio, hombre ha pasado 2 años y claramente sigue siendo el mismo hombre sigiloso y aterrador que conocia, ademas con los mismo lente de siempre, sera que no tiene vida propia en fin ya llego el momento, parece que el profesor noto mi nerviosismo, y puso su mano sobre mi brazo para tranquilizarme.

Ya es hora ry no hay vuelta atras-dice Jacobs

No es que tengo mucha opcion de todos modos-murmure mas para mi mismo

Al momento de salir decir que horacio estaba palido es poco, reamente pareciera que ha visto un fantasma despues de 2 años estoy aqui frente a mi ex- jefe, definitivamente la vida te da sorpresas como dice la cancion.

Teniente Caine gracias por recibirnos -dice Jacobs... un momento de silencio y observacion de Horacio hacia mi duro bastante, hasta que el rompio el silecio.

De nada profesor, pero no entiendo lo que pasa, me puede hacer el favor de explicar el hecho del sr. wolf con usted-Dice Horacio, se esta haciendo el loco o que , no ve que yo soy su compañero, pero jacobs responde sutilmente.

Es facil ryan es mi compañero, el es un csi de la vegas- dice Jacobs.

Punto de vista de Horacio: 

Veo como poco a poco el helicoptero va tocando tierra, en momentos despues se abre la puerta donde sale el profesor junto a su compañero, pero cual es mi sorpresa, que su compañero no es que nada mas y nada menos que mi ex csi ryan wolf, justo cuando piensa que el destino tiene los caminos cruzados , el se presenta ante mi , tal vez una forma de la vida de decirme que tengo una oportunidad de cambiar las cosas con el , aunque por su aspecto y mirada no debo tener muchas esperanzas que se diga. Definitivamente ha cambiado se ve mas serio y seguro de si mismo, su mirada hacia mi es fria como el hielo, y no lo puedo culpar tiene suficiente razones para odiarme. Mientras seguia en mis pensamientos el profesor Jacobs me interrumpio.

Teniente Caine gracias por recibiernos -dice Jacobs... un momento de silencio y observe a ryan detenidamente hasta que hice una pregunta, que era mas que obvia la respuesta, pero necesitaba aclarar mi mente y darme cuenta de que ryan estaba aqui.,

De nada profesor, pero no entiendo lo que pasa, me puede hacer el favor de explicar el hecho del con usted- pregunte ignorando las punzadas frias de ryan, entonces el profesor entendio perfectamente el ambiente que estabamos y respondio.

Es facil ryan es mi compañero, el es un csi de la vegas- dice Jacobs.

Dicho esto me quede en shock, mi ex-csi ryan wolf es ahora un csi de las vegas

Continuara


	7. Chapter 7

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo a Ryan Wolf, Horacio Caine o cualquier personaje de CSI o CSI Miami.**

**En el Capitulo anterior**: Finalmente se dio el encuentro entre ryan y horacio asi que continuemos con la historia.

Miami, Florida

Durante el trayecto del helipuerto al departamento de miami, tanto horacio como ryan iban sumergido en sus pensamientos del uno hacia el otro, horacio mientras conducia y miraba por el retrovisor a ryan pensaba en como buscar una forma de hablar en privado con ryan, pero la forma en que ryan se comporto al bajarse del helicoptero, le da la sensacion que el no tiene ninguna intencion de hablar de lo que ocurrio hace 2 años, por otra parte ryan en la parte detras del auto analizaba su situacion tanto con horacio como con el resto del euipo, una cosa estaba segura los demas se iban a llevar una gran sorpresa, el no es el mismo que se fue hace 2 años, es mas seguro y fuerte de si mismo, casi sonrio al imaginarse a eric y calleigh cuando lo vean.

Estamos aqui-dice Horacio

Bueno teniente , tenemos mucho por hacer- dice Jacobs

Es verdad mientras mas rapido empezemos en la busqueda de los criminales, mas facil se resolvera este caso-dice Ryan

Estoy de acuerdo con usted , esta enfrentamiento entre esos 2 grupos no es bueno para nuestras ciudades- dice Horacio

Ryan no dice nada solo asiente con la cabeza, mientras se adentra en las oficinas, la primera persona que se acerca a ellos es natalia boavista.

Horacio espera-dice Natalia

Que necesita Natalia-dice Horacio.

Pero Natalia no contesta se queda impresionada al ver a ryan, despues de 2 años de ausencia se siente intimidada estar cerca de el y la mirada de hielo que le da ryan no ayuda para nada, en su mente sabe que le fallo a ryan de la peor manera, horacio al ver como ella se quedo en silencio interrumpio sus pensamientos.

Natalia el Sr. Wolf es compañero del profesor Jacobs perteneciente al equipo csi las vegas , ellos van a trabajar en conjunto en el caso de la mala noche-dice Horacio

Es un csi de las veeeegas-dice tartamudeando Natalia

Si efectivamente soy un csi de las vegas,desde hace 2 años, gusto de verte Boavista-dice en un tono frio y oscuro Ryan

Bueno que es lo que nos queria decir dice Horacio,saliendo del asombro de la forma como Ryan manejo su situacion con Natalia

Asi es, valera mediante el adn pudo comprobar que sharon stewart una de nuestras primeras victimas es medio hermana de jason hawk miembro de la mala noche, pero a su vez tenia una relacion con robert Linkis que es un empresario provenientes al igual que sharon de las vegas, pero que por razones desconocidas su relacion no duro mucho tiempo.-dice Natalia

Si por la señorita stewart,la relacion termino supongo que el señor linkis no estuvo de acuerdo-dice Horacio

Pero implicaria que Hawk buscaria una forma de vengarse directamente con algun familiar de Linkis-dice Jacobs

O Tal vez el conflicto amoroso, no es de interes para ambos grupos, si no una manera de encubrir sus crimenes-dice Ryan

A que te refiere Ryan-dice Natalia

Me refiero Boavista, en que al principio me parecio extraño que la mala noche estuviera en las vegas, tambien nunca paso por mi mente lo que con esta relacion de la señorita stewart- linkis me dieron a entender, es que actualmente las vegas es el centro de operaciones de la serpiente, por lo que la mala noche esta luchando por controlar su campo de trabajo y se esta viendo disminuido con la aparicion de este nuevo grupo-dice Ryan

Tanto Horacio y Natalia quedaron sorprendidos de la manera de analizar la situacion por parte de ryan, no cabe duda que crecio profesionalmente y que los csi de las vegas hicieron un buen trabajo con el , horacio sonrio por dentro, mientras que el profesor Jacobs estaba mas que orgulloso de su pupilo. Mientras que hablaban eric y calleigh llegaron y al ver a ryan quedaron impactados, eric impulsado por su furia y odio creciente hacia ryan empezo a gritar airadamente.

QUE DIABLOS HACE AQUI WOLF-dIce furiosamente Eric

Que no te da gusto verme Delko-dice sarcastcamente Ryan

Como diablos, despues de lo que hiciste-dice eric, en ese momento y antes de las cosas Horacio intervino

Eric va a trabajar con nosotros, el es un csi de las vegas-dice Horacio

QUE, PERO COMO EL ES UN TRAIDOR, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SIGA SIENDO UN CSI-grita airadamente Eric

Eric , las cosas que sucedieron hace 2 años tuvieron su razon de ser, lo que ryan hizo fue para proteger a un niño, ademas el fue secuestrado y torturado y ninguno de nosotros nos dimos cuenta de su desaparicion, mas bien nosotros le debemos una disculpa-dice Horacio.

Para ryan no sabe lo que mas le sorprendio de lo que dijo horacio, el que lo haya llamado ryan por primera vez en su vida o que haya aceptado su culpa por lo sucedido, pero mentalmente sacudio sus pensamientos, segun el ya era demasiado tarde para disculpas, mantuviendo su compostura fria se dirijio a eric.

Mira Delko yo no vine aqui para disculparme por lo sucedido, cuando lo hice no se medio la oportunidad de explicarme, y si estoy aqui nuevamente es para resolver este trabajo, soy un profesional, puedes decir lo mismo delko-dice Ryan

Como te atreves de ninguna manera trabajare contigo, que piensas hacer obligarme o tratarme como un amigo mas , por favor Wolf,con quien crees que esta hablando-dice Eric

El no hara nada eric, pero yo pondre mis manos en este asunto, si no trbajas con el eric-dice eric

Pero que dices h, que pasa si me niego a trabajar con el traidor-dice Eric

Sencillamente te saco del caso eric-dice con autoridad Horacio

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo a Ryan Wolf,Horacio Caine o cualquier personaje de CSI o CSI Miami**

Miami,Florida

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Calleigh Duquesne que Horacio Caine se enfrentaria a Eric Delko a tal punto de sacarlo de un caso, ella hubiera dicho que estaba loco, pero si algo de su trabajo que durante los ultimos años le ha enseñado es que todo es posible. Sobre todo si se trata de Ryan Wolf,cuando ella lo conocio tenia solo un nombre en mente " remplazo", eso era ryan para ella, la muerte de su compañero Speedle, le dejo con un vacio en su corazon y no estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier otra persona y menos un patrullero de segunda como ella considero a ryan la primera vez que se vieron frente a frente, pero la vida da muchas vueltas y ahora el tener a ryan frente a ella nuevamente se dio cuenta , que fue culpa de eric y ella el no darle la oportunidad de encajar en el equipo, tiene que darle puntos a ryan que a pesar de los tropiezos y obstaculos que se les presento el realizo un buen trabajo, hasta lo que paso hace 2 años que le dio la oportunidad perfecta a eric y a ella para deshacerse de ryan.

Mientras que calleigh seguia sumida en sus pensamientos la discusion de horacio y eric sobre trabajar con ryan seguia desarrollandose de tal forma que estaba llamando la atencion de los demas empleados.

No estas hablando en serio H?-dice Eric

Tu me conoces eric, crees que te estaria mintiendo-dice Horacio

No es posible que me hagas esto h, como voy a trabajar con ese miserable traidor-dice Eric

Ya te explique las razones del , si no quieres aceptarlas ese es tu problema eric no del señor wolf o cualquiera de nosotros-dice Horacio

Como compraste a horacio wolf, le hiciste un favor , le ganaste en un juego o que-dice eric mirando fijamente a ryan

Ryan estaba furioso con ese ultimo comentario, horacio, natalia y calleigh estaba sorprendidos y decepcionados con estaba luchando por mantener un control en si mismo para no golpear a eric, mentalmente se dijo que jamas le daria el gusto a eric, pero antes de que pudiera responder, una dulce voz se escucho detras de ellos.

Mi bebe no necesita de artimañas, para desmostrar lo buen csi que es eric-dice Alex

Alex tu tambien -dice eric

A mi desde pequeña me enseñaron a decir la verdad eric lo siento si eso te incomoda-dice Alex

Tanto alex y ryan se miraron fijamente, trataron muy dificilmente de fingir que no se habian visto desde los 2 años atras pero era realmente extraño, los dos por dentro se reian divertido de la cara de los csi de miami, ya que el profesor Jacobs por ser mentor de ryan en las vegas sabia de antemano la relacion que ambos tenian .Horacio como de costumbre interrumpio de forma abrupta los pensamientos de ellos

Que haces aqui Alex-dice Horacio

Bueno H, me dirijo a las oficinas para chequear los cadaveres, hace 15 minutos empezo mi turno-dice Alex

Ok alex me puedes hacer un favor-dice Horacio

Cualquiera que sea horacio -dice Alex

Puedes acompañar al profesor Jacobs y el señor Wolf hacia tus oficinas para que vean si hay o no similitudes entre nuestras victimas y las de ellos, mientras yo me ocupo de unos asuntos a resolver-dice Horacio viendo fijamente a natalia,calleig y eric.

Por supuesto horacio,acompañenmes señores-dice Alex

Ok, nos vemos mas tarde horacio-dice eso el y ryan se marcharon con alex hacia su ofinina, mientras dejan atras a un grupo de csi desconcertados por la presencia de ryan

Oficina del Forense

Mientras llegaban a la oficina del forense, tanto alex y ryan chequeaban a ver si alguien pudiera espiarlos, al no ver a nadie y sin importar poco la presencia de Jacobs, alex abrazo fuertemente a ryan.

Bebe porque no me dijiste que vendrias aqui-dice alex finjiendo molestia

Y perder la cara de sorpresa de eric y los demas nunca-dice Ryan-dio un suspiro y continuo- ademas no quiero que te metas en problemas si se enteran que seguimos en contacto

Pero ry eso a mi no me importan, ellos no pueden controlar mi vida-dice Alex

Lose alex, pero es que tu eres como una madre para mi-dice Ryan-continua diciendo-es mas soy tu hijo ilegalmente adoptado, por eso no quiero darte preocupaciones

Un hijo legal o no,visita frecuentemente a su madre-dice Alex

Lo siento por interrumpir la reunion familiar pero creo que tenemos un problema aqui

Lo siento-dicen ryan y alex a la vez

Continuemos entonces-dice Jacobs

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron en la oficina, tanto jacobs y ryan analizaron minuciosamente la situacion, no cabe duda de que hay una guerra entre estas dos bandas, pero que no canalizan realmente las intenciones de lla "Serpiente", puesto que ryan conocen de antemano a la mala noche y lo bueno de regresar a miami, puede poner un ojo en ellos, asi tenga que trabajar mas abiertamente con su ex equipo, ya que la prioridad de la familia de sus victimas es que se haga justicia, por lo otro la serpiente definitivamente maneja sus negocios en las vegas y por lo nuevo que son y que masgistralmente hacen sus movimientos no tiene ni idea de como funcionaran las cosas.

Entonces amigos que piensan hacer-dice Alex

No se,indagamos los movimientos que pueden hacer la mala noche en miami, pero la serpiente sinceramente estoy desconcertado con ellos-dice Ryan

Por los momentos mantendremos informados a catherine y los demas en las vegas, mientras aqui debemos seguir minuciosamente las acciones de la mala noche, porque alex , tu y ryan saben mas que yo que ese grupo no se quedara tranquilo tan Jacobs

Es cierto,estan siendo perjudicados notablemente, y no pueden demostrar ningun signo de debilidad ante este grupo, si lo hacen estaran perdidos-dice Ryan

Lo que significa mas problemas para los habitantes de miami y las vegas-dice Alex

Tanto jacobs y ryan asistieron en señal de acuerdo, en eso llega walters un nuevo csi de miami y gran amigo de ryan, cuando vio a ryan el pobre tenia una cara, estaba palido pareciera haber visto un fastama. Aunque ryan no lo admitiera realmente, siempre tuvo un gusto en walter, el siempre fue hiperactivo cuando trabajaba con el, otra cosa que le agradece a horacio, la falta de su amistad con walter.

Ryaaaan realmente eres tu-dice Walter

Hey viejo soy yo como esta-dice Ryan

Pero walter no contesto,estaba tan emocionado de volver a ver su mejor amigo, aquel que le dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, sin quejarse, en vez de responderle se lanzo a ryan y lo abrazo tan fuertemente que no se dio cuenta que lo estaba asfixiando.

Walter...me alegro de verte... pero si me dejas respirar...te lo agradecere mucho mas-dice Ryan , que casi estaba a punto de rojo

Lo siento ry , es que no puedo creerlo estas aqui lo que significaria que tu ,jesse, y yo seremos el trio de siempre-dice un enloquecido Walter

Espera viejo tranquilizate, trabajaremos juntos pero no es lo que piensa-dice Ryan temiendo por la reaccion de su amigo por lo que esta a punto de decir

Pero como que no es lo que piensa, estas aqui eso lo que cuenta viejo, y cuando jesse se entere por dio valera se volvera como loca-dice Walter

Escucha viejo hay algo que te tengo que decir-dice Ryan, pero Walter continuo con sus hiperventilaciones

Ah me imagino la cara de eric ,cal y nat, pero viejo eso no me importa-diceWalter; pero ryan no aguanto mas y le exploto la bomba a walter

Walter viejo soy un csi , pero pertenezco a las vegas no a miami-dice finalmente ryan

Continuara...

**A/Nota: Este capitulo se lo dedico a Anya Lupin, ya que es una seguidora de historia desde que empezo, gracias,gracias , graciassss , eres super cool, espero que sigas asi. Tambien agradezco los comentarios de Wolf Jr y Nick Tonyk, de antemanos gracias por su atencion a mi historia y mis disculpas por mis errores tanto en laversion español como la del ingles, pero lo que pasa mi latop se descompuso hace varios meses, se reinicio y borro el microsoft word, por lo tanto estoy usando el wordpad lo que se me hace dificil pero no imposible en transcribir la historia,en cuanto a la historia si algunos piensa que es lenta lo que pasa es que ryan debe enfrentarse con cada uno de sus ex compañeros, ya vio a horacio,cal ,eric, natalia, walter y por supuesto a alex, asi que me queda jesse y valera, pero no sera en capitulo siguiente, ahi veremos como horacio confronta su equipo con respecto al regreso de ryan.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo a Ryan Wolf,Horacio Caine, o cualquiera de los personajes de CSI o CSI Miami.**

**En el capitulo anterior: **

Escucha viejo hay algo que te tengo que decir-dice Ryan, pero Walter continuo con sus hiperventilaciones

Ah me imagino la cara de eric ,cal y nat, pero viejo eso no me importa-diceWalter; pero ryan no aguanto mas y le exploto la bomba a walter

Walter viejo soy un csi , pero pertenezco a las vegas no a miami-dice finalmente ryan

Miami, Florida

Walter no podia creer, lo que estaba oyendo ryan estaba frente a el esperando una reaccion por parte de walter, pero nada, habia un silencio en la habitacion y ryan no sabia si eso era bueno o no, se contuvo de hacer reaccionar a walter, penso que era mejor dejar que el se desahogue o algo asi, sabia que walter no le iba a gustar la idea de que el era un csi de las vegas, pero que se supone que iba hacer, regresar a trabajar con horacio y los demas, y hacer como lo sucedido hace 2 años nunca paso. El fue realista fingir que lo sucedido no paso es mas que ridiculo, ademas lo dijo desde un principio tiene una vida casi perfecta en las vegas y no esta dispuesta a sacrificarla por nadie ni siquiera por walter, el sabe que walter, jesse y valera son sus amigos de verdad aqui en miami y esperan que entiendan su decision.

Entonces eres un csi de las vegas eh-dice Walter mas calmado

Walter yooo, quiero viejo que entienda-dice Ryan

Ry por supuesto que te entiendo viejo-dice Walter-suspirando-realmente no te culpo por no regresar aqui despues de lo que paso

Pero sabes que mi decision no te involucra a ti , a jesse o valera, los tres son mis mejores amigos, pero saben tambien como yo que no soy bienvenido aqui -dice Ryan

Si supongo que tiene razon, y por la cara de horacio y los demas su suposicion esta en lo correcta hermano-dice Walter

Tanto ryan,alex y el profesor jacobs asienten con la cabeza en acuerdo con lo dicho por walter

Oficina de Horacio

Mientras que en la oficina de horacio, el ambiente que se respiraba no era precisamente familiar,su equipo de csi estaba mas que alarmados por la presencia de ryan, especialmente eric. Pero horacio, una cosa es que la gente deberia saber es que nunca pero nunca y en ninguna cirscunstancias hagan enojar a Horacio Caine, porque te puede ir muy mal, y eric definitivamente sobre paso sus limites, en este punto ni el mismo horacio podia entender la gran capacidad de resistencia de ryan hacia la aptitud malcriada y egoista de eric, lo que le llega nuevamente a horacio saber lo injusto que fue con su csi mas joven.

H,con respecto a lo que dije anteriormente de ti y wolf, yo -dice eric, pero fue cortado bruscamente por horacio

Tu que eric, tu realmente crees que soy de esa clase de persona , que me vendo tan facilmente-dice Horacio

Por supuesto que no , pero estaba alterado al ver a wolf aqui como si nada-dice eric

Y supongo que por eso te da el derecho a seguir juzgandolo despues de que a los 3 le explique lo que realmente sucedio-dice horacio

Pero h, ryan como sea falsifico las pruebas, y casi pone en la carcel a un inocente-dice Natalia

Pero salvo la vida de un niño, o es que acaso , Srta. Boavista usted ,cal y eric preferirian seguir el protocolo, antes que salvar la vida de un niño, porque permintames decir señores y señoras que ninguno de ustedes merecen estar aqui,-dice Horacio

Hubo un silencio los 3 estaba en shock por lo dicho por horacio sin embargo calleigh sorprendio a todos con lo que esta a punto de decir.

Entonces h , que hacemos, cree que hay una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con ryan-dice calleigh

Calleigh-exclamaron tanto eric y natalia, pero ella los ignoro esperando pacientemente la respuesta de horacio

No se cal, lo poco que has visto a ryan te has dado cuenta que hablar de lo sucedido definitivamente no esta en sus planes, sin embargo-dice Horacio y continuo- debo decir que estoy mas que orgulloso de el cal, ha crecido mucho, supongo que los del csi las vegas son muy diferentes a nosotros en cuanto a la manera de tratarlo a el

Calleigh asentio estar de acuerdo con horacio, no cabe duda que ryan no es el mismo , es mas maduro inteligente,astuto,sonrio para sus adentros ya que tambien considera que esta mas guapo que antes, se pregunta si tendra o no una relacion en las vegas

En Las Vegas,Nevada

Las cosas no han cambiado mucho desde que ryan y el profesor jacobs partieron hacia la ciudad de miami, los movimientos del grupo de la serpiente ha disminuido un poco sin embargo todos los csi trabajan dia y noche para buscar la manera de llegar a ello. Riley una joven csi camina para chequear una escena del crimen acompañada de Nick yGreg. La escena se trata de un joven actor de series de ciencia ficcion que fue asesinado antes que que su nueva serie se estrenara.

Hey nick ,greg, que tenemos-dice Riley

Jonathan davis,25 años de edad, apuñalado por el cuello,marcas en sus uñas, lo que significa que trato de defenderse de su atacante-dice Nick

Quien encontro su cuerpo?-dice Riley

Su compañera de trabajo Lindsay Potter, ambos escribian la serie-dice Greg

Lo que significa que tecnicamente es nuestra primera sospechosa-dice Riley

Hablando de sospechosos has sabido algo de wolf boy-dice Greg

Porque me preguntas eso a mi-dice Riley

Jajajajajajaja, porque eres la principal persona interesada en el o me equivoco-dice Nick

Que les pasa, es que el y yo somos solamente amigos-dice una sonrojada Riley

Si son amigos solamente, entonces porque te sonrojas cada vez que preguntamos por el-dice Greg

Justo en ese momentos y antes de que riley pudieran responder su telefono repico.

Aqui Riley-dice Riley

Hey barbie tiempo sin oir tu voz-dice Ryan

OMG ryan como estas-dice Riley

Alquien esta emocionada por su wolf boy-dice un histerico Greg

Callateeee-dice Riley

Esta bien si ni siquiera he empezado hablar-dice Ryan

NOOOOOOOOOO. no es contigo ryan es greg y sus intromiciones-dice Riley

Me lo imaginaba, mandales mis saludos a el y al loco de nick, solo te llamaba, pues...porque..yo...realmente te extraño riley-dice Ryan

Yo tambien ry y mucho , pero como estan las cosas en miami, la investigacion y tu -dice Riley

Con respecto a la investigacion se esta manejando con cautela, creo que el profesor y yo regresaremos en 2 o 3 dias no estoy seguro, y con mis ex compañeros todo igual como siempre-dice Ryan

Lo siento mucho ry, pero sabes que cuenta conmigo en todo-dice Riley

Lo se y gracias por tu apoyo,bueno te dejo ya que aqui cierto amigo mio llamado walter de quien te hable me esta dando una mirada de hacerme un interrogatorio.-dice Ryan

Jajajajajaja, saludamelo de mi parte, te deseo buena suerte y nos vemos pronto-dice Riley

Lo hare, bye y cuidate tu tambien-dice Ryan

Cuando riley colgo y antes de que greg y nick dijieran alguna cosa, los miro a ambos con una mirada fria y le gritos

SIN COMENTARIOSSSSS-dice Riley y con eso se marcho, oyendo desde lejos las carcajadas de sus 2 compañeros csi

Miami, Florida

Oficina de Horacio

En plena discusion por la permanencia de ryan horacio decidio dejar claro su posicion ante esta situacion.

Eric, nuevamente y por ultima vez vas a trabajar con ryan si o no-dice Horacio

Tengo alguna opcion h en este caso-dice Eric

No no tienes ninguna -dice Horacio

Entonces no no lo hare-dice Eric

Bueno entonces estas oficialmente fuera del caso-dice Horacio

Todos. Queeeee?

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/Nota: lo siento. lo siento por no actualizar ,mas seguido, lo que pasa es que tengo otra historia que me estaba volviendo loca, pero prometo actualizar por lo menos 2 veces a la semana , asi que sigamos con la historia...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo a Ryan Wolf o Horacio Caine o cualquiera de los personajes de CSI o CSI Miami, y solo poseo la historia.**

Miami, Florida:

Oficina de Horacio:

En la oficina de horacio habia un silencio casi sepustral, finalmente eric delko hizo lo que nadie creo posible que iba a suceder agotar la paciencia de Horacio Caine. Natalia Boavista no podia creer lo que acaba de suceder, es cierto que tal vez en el fondo de su mente siente que horacio hizo lo correcto, pero de hay a reconocerlo abiertamente esa es otra cosa, definitivamente la llegada de ryan wolf en apena hace horas ya a causado un revuelo en el departamento de miami, mientras que calleigh suspiro profundamente, para ella no cabe duda que eric delko actualmente no es ni la sombra de aquel que alguna vez se enamoro, no puede justificar de cualquier manera su aptitud hacia ryan, ella se ha dado cuenta de sus errores hacia el ex csi, pero evidentemente ella y horacio son los unicos en hacerlo porque aparentemente para sorpresa de ella misma ni siquiera natalia admite que su aptitud hacia ryan wolf deja mucho que desear. Para Horacio ni se diga , el no sabe en que momento el control que tenia sobre su equipo se le habia salido de sus manos, como es posible que haya dejado a eric delko actuar de esa forma por tanto tiempo, suspiro profundamente, definitivamente no culpa a ryan si no confia en el nunca mas, ya que es el unico responsable de este lio, lo que puede hacer para por lo menos sentir comodo a ryan durante su permanencia en miami, acaba de hacerlo y es sacar del caso de forma permanente a eric delko.

Tu no estas hablando en serio H-dice un sorprendido Eric

Te lo dije anteriormente y lo confirmo ahora eric, si no estas dispuesto a trabajar con el sr. wolf ,estas fuera del caso-dice firmemente Horacio.

Pero como es posible h ,que le hagas esto a eric por ryan ,ni siquiera es parte del equipo mas-dice una sorprendida Natalia

Srta. Boavista le recuerdo que el . es un csi de las vegas, por lo tanto somos compañeros entre si-dice Horacio

Es verdad natalia hemos trabajado anteriormente en conjunto con ellos , y no veo el problema de volver a trabajar con ellos -dice Calleigh

El problema calleigh que unos de sus miembros es el idiota de wolf ese es el problema-dice sarcastiamente Eric

Bueno eric tu ya no te tienes que preocupar al respecto, porque estas oficialmente fuera del caso y no hay vuelta atras-dice Horacio

Entonces que hago h, dime en que trabajo entonces-dice molesto Eric

Tomate estas 2 semanas libres mientras resolvemos este caso, Jesse se encargara de ser tu reemplazo hasta ese entonces, eso es todo señores, calleigh analiza las balas de las ultimas escenas del crimen y comparalas entre si, Srta, Boavista, analice y trate de sacar adn de los objetos encontrados en esas escenas, yo voy directo a la oficina de alex hasta entonces... y con eso se marcho dejando a su equipo muy molesto por su decision.

Oficina de Alex:

En las oficinas de alex woods el ambiente era otra cosa, es ironico porque a pesar de ser una sala de forense, la situacion que se respiraba era acogedor y divertido, ya que tanto Jacobs,Alex y Walters se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo a costa de un muy nervioso Ryan Wolf. Para ryan wolf que era ajeno de las miradas divertidas de sus compañeros su relacion con riley la csi mas joven de las vegas era completamente nuevo para el, no entiende lo que siente por ella ,lo unico que tenia claro que definitivamente no es nada de lo que alguna vez sintio por natalia volver a ver a natalia no sintio nada ni ira ni odio ni tristeza, en cambio de un momento a otro sintio la necesidad de llamar a riley y con solo escuhar su voz se quito un peso de encima y el no sabia el porque. alex observaba a su hijo adoptivo se dio cuenta lo nervioso que se pone con respecto a esa tal riley, sabe que siente algo muy especial por esa chica, que nunca sintio por natalia, sonrio mentalmente y juro a si misma que ryan wolf no regresaria a las vegas sin antes decirle todo lo relacionado con esa tal riley, entonces vio que ryan salio de su ensoñacion y al verse evidentemente observado interrumpio el silencio

Queee, porque ustedes me miran asi-dice un confundido Ryan

Baby, por casualidad no hay algo que quieras compartir conmigo-dice una curiosa Alex

Ehhhhhhhh...alex yo...no tengo nada que decir por que la pregunta-dice un muy nervioso Ryan

Jajajajajaja viejo porque crees ,tal vez porque tienes 5 minutos en el limbo, soñando con una tal riley...asi que viejo nos va a decir quien es-dice picaramente Walters

QUUEEEEEEEE? oye que les pasa riley es una amiga nada mas-dice ryan mas nervioso que antes

Riley es la csi mas joven de las vegas , aunque aparentemente es mucho mas que una compañera para ryan-dice maliciosamente Jacobs.

A ese punto ryan estaba mas que sonrojado que nunca, tanto walters y alex lo miraban fijamente, y obviamente se dio cuenta que jacobs no es ninguna ayuda debido a su comentario anterior. Nadie sabia que Horacio Caine estaba detras de la puerta viendo y escuchando todo lo que estaba pasando, al principio el sabia que estaba mal que debia hacerles saber que estaba ahi, pero al ver a su ex -csi nervioso se dio cuenta que eso no tenia precio y mas porque alex y walters literalmente estaban poniendo al pobre de ryan contra la pared, sonrio mentalmente hasta el propio jefe de ryan se aprovecho de la situacion evidentemente esa tal riley debe significar mucho para ryan, a tal punto de ponerlo nervioso cosa que nunca sucedio mientras estuvo bajo su mando-suspiro profundamente realmente ryan debe estar mas que feliz en las vegas, pero el esta decidido a saber a que tal punto, por suerte para el proximante lo constatara ya que el viajara con ryan y jacobs para las vegas. Asi que decidio interrumpir, para salvar al pobre de ryan literalmente hablando.

Señoras y señores disculpen mi tardanza, pero tenia unos asuntos pendientes que arreglar-dice Horacio

No hay problema horacio, estabamos hablando del caso,verdad chicos-dice Ryan mas tranquilo...y mentalmente agradecido por primera vez de la aparicion repentina de horacio.

Bueno Sr. wolf que tenemos actualmente-dice Horacio... sonriendo mentalmente, obviamente ryan estaba mas que feliz de su intervencion al menos eso es algo

Actualmente entre nosotros esta mas que claro que hay una guerras entre estas dos bandas, la mala noche y la serpiente, tanto tu horacio como y realmente sabemos como actual la mala noche -dice Ryan

Si estoy de acuerdo con usted Sr. wolf, definitivamente hay que detener de alguna manera los movimientos de ambs grupos-dice firmemente Horacio

Pero que tiene que ver esos grupos con la serie de asesinatos de estas ultimas semanas-dice un confundido Walters.

Jajajajaja tiene que ver viejo, ya que las victimas adolescentes tanto de las vegas como aqui en miami, son familia de ambos grupos-dIce Ryan

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-dice Walters realmente sorprendido.

Asi es walters este es un gran problema, ya que creemos que esta serie de asesinatos es una cubierta de ambos grupos-dice seriamente Jacobs

En estos momentos la mala noche esta perdiendo poderio no solo aqui en miami sino en el resto del pais debido a la aparicion repentina de este nuevo grupo, asi que no creo que ellos se queden tan tranquilo con todo esto -dice Horacio

Lo que podemos hacer es tratar de neutralizar a la mala noche mientras esten bajo perfil, pero lo que mas preocupante es como detener a la serpiente ,ya que es un grupo aparentemente poderoso y si se le agrega que estan situado en la ciudad mas poderosa y rica como es las vegas definitivamente estamos en problemas-dice Ryan.

Todos asentieron definitivamente este caso era un cangrejo parece que no tiene fin y mas con lo que esta a punto de suceder ya que de manera repentina ryan recibe una llamada directo de las vegas...

Aqui Ryan- dice Ryan

Ryan soy Catherine-dice Catherine

Hey jefa como estas -dice Ryan sorprendido de la llamada de su jefa

Estoy bien pero las cosas aqui en las vegas se han complicado por completo-dice seriamente Catherine

A que te refieres jefa , que paso otra victimas de la serpiente-dice Ryan realmente preocupado

Si efectivamente una nueva victima de ese grupo, pero no cualquier victima ry-dice Catherine mas tranquila

No entiendo cat explicate por favor, sin asertijos -dice Ryan asustado por lo que esta a punto de escuchar

Tienes razon ry voy directo al grano la victima esta vez es un miembro de la mala noche, y no cualquier miembro de la mala noche... suspirando profundamente...ry se trata de Carlos Ruiz...

Hubo un silencio por parte de ryan sepustral , tanto que estaba asustando a catherine...

Ryan ,ryan ry estas ahi contesta quieres-dice Catherine asustada por ryan

Aqui estoy cat lo siento, pero me tomaste definitivamente deprevenido-dice Ryan finalmente

Ok me alegro escucharte nuevamente, te digo de una que te necesito a ti y a jacobs rapidamente, es mas traete al equipo de miami , esto se esta saliendo de control-dice Catherine.

Tienes razon jefa, partiremos lo mas pronto posible a las vegas, le dire a horacio y su equipo sobre l sucedio-dice Ryan firmemente

Ok nos vemos entonces los espero bye-dice Catherine

bye jefa cuidate-dice Ryan

Todos miraron seriamente a ryan, ya que por el rostro de el se puede decir que las cosas en las vegas se complicaron totalmente, lo que para horacio,walters y alex significaria problemas mas graves para miami: Entonces ryan al darse cuantas de las miradas hacia el , rompio silencio.

Catherine me llamo-dice Ryan

Pero como , eso es raro ry que catherine te llame-dice un confundido Jacobs

Lo se, pero me llamo para decirme que las cosas se complicaron en las vegas-dice Ryan extremadamente tranquilo

Y que paso en las vegas Sr, wolf, porque lo que veo en su rostro definitivamente no es bueno-dice Horacio

Es cierto h , no es nada bueno...tiene que ver directamente con la mala noche-dice Ryan

todos estaban en un silencio sepustral tanto que horacio no noto que ryan lo llamo por su apodo, entonces walters nerviosamente intervino.

Viejo escuche que le dijiste a tu jefa sin asertijos, asi que lo mismo te pedimos nosotros asi que ve directamente al grano ry-dice Walters.

Si esta bien viejo lo hare, bueno gente uno de los miembros de la mala noche fue asesinado en las vegas y no cualquier miembro-dice Ryan

Baby que es lo que acaba de decir walters, sin asertijos por favor-dice Alex realmente angustiada

Perdon alex, bueno horacio el miembro de la mala noche que fue asesinado tu y yo lo conocemos... se trata de Carlos Ruiz que tal-dice Ryan

Continuara...

**A/Nota: jajajajajaja bueno que tal, este caso realmente es un misterio, aparentemente el grupo mala noche desaparecera del mapa, pero secretamente ellos tienes varios aces bajo la manga, y lo mas fuerte de esta historia se desarrollara definitivamente en las vegas ...lo siento por no mostrar a jesse y valera lo hare mas adelante creo...asi que revisen por favor**


	11. Chapter 11

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo a Ryan Wolf , o Horacio Caine o ninguno de los personajes de CSI o CSI Miami, yo solo poseo la historia...**

Miami, Florida

Oficina de Alex Wods:

Decir que habia un silencio sepustral seria un verdadero eufemismo, nada ni nadie se esperaba semejante noticia que uno de los miembros de la mala noche, de los mas poderoso como lo era Carlos ruiz muriera en manos de este nuevo grupo sencillamente era algo insolito para cualquiera especialmente para el teniente Horacio Caine. Para el era indescriptible la sensacion de tranquilidad, y de miedo que sentia en estos momentos, por una parte la tranquilidad que sentia era el hecho de que directa o indirectamente se les hizo justicia a aquellas victimas que fueron asesinadas o que tuvieron que ver con Carlos Ruiz, pero por tra parte estaba la sensacion de miedo al saber que ese grupo denominado "La Serpiente" definitivamente era un grupo que no se debia subestimar tan facilmente, tenia una idea vaga que la malanoche no le dieron tanta importancia, y la muerte de Carlos Ruiz , es muestra que ese grupo llego para quedarse y aplastar con cualquier grupo que se les enfrente:Mientras que tanto alex como walter , se les hizo la piel de gallina con solo imaginarse que ese grupo nuevo acabo tan facilmente con unos de los miembros mas importantes de la mala noche, no quieren ni siquieran pensar que haran si estuvieran en miami, realmente saben que deben deterner a ambos grupos pero como van las cosas aparentemente ni la mala noche se salvan de ese grupo,suspiraron profundamente definitivamente sera Las Vegas el escenario donde se determine el futuro de los habitantes de la propia ciudad glamorosa y de miami , hay que señalar que ryan se mantuvo con una mirada fija analizando minuciosamente la situacion, el sabe que el verdadero problema esta en las vegas y que catherine y los demas lo necesitan a el y a jacobs mas que nunca, pero a pesar de todo lo que le paso en miami ,con su secuestro y su relacion con sus compañeros,por mas que le duela admitir muy en el fondo de si mismo, aun siente admiracion por horacio caine, ademas tiene el amor de alex, y la amistad sincera de walter, jesse y valera por lo cual sabe que no puede dejar desprotejida a la ciudad de miami de ninguna manera...suspirando profundamente se dirijio a sus compañeros...

Creo que debemos hacer algo,para proteger a miami antes de irnos-dice firmemente Ryan

Pero que ry tienes alguna idea los efectos que tendra la muerte de carlos ruiz aqui en miami-dice seriamente walter

Todos estaban nuevamente en silencio no solo era por la pregunta de walter, sino por la propia aptitud de el, generalmente ,el se toma todo en broma, pero que hable seriamente ,indica que la situacion en miami como dice el propio walters realmente se agravara por la muerte de uno de los jefes de la mala noche...mientras estaban en silencio, ryan estaba a punto de responder,cuando calleigh, natalia y jesse cardoza entraron a la oficina de alex. entonces jesse cardoza se le acerco a ryan...

Ehhhhhhhhh viejo tiempo sin verte...por lo que veo eres un csi de las vegas-dice alegremente Jesse

Si asi es amigo mio, espero que no te moleste eso o si-dice Ryan sonriendo

Claro que no amigo, sabes que siempres puedes contar conmigo, lo unico que me puedes molestar ,el qu no no hayas dicho nada a walter ,valera o a mi-dice seriamente Jesse...

Lo se , y lo siento por eso viejo, pero me pasaron tanatas cosas en tan poco tiempo, pero te lo dire despues -dice Ryan..

Ok, pero vamos al grano ,las chicas me dijeron que estamos trabajando en conjunto con ustedes por la disputa que tiene la mala noche con este grupo denominado "La Serpiente", hay algo nuevo que debamos saber chicos-dice seriamente Jesse

Jesse,Cal y srta. Boavista , Catherine Willows jefa del csi de las vegas hace poco momentos acaba de llamar a ryan, y le dio una noticia que puede cambiarle la vida a los ciudadanos de miami y las vegas-dice firmemente Horacio

A que te refieres h, que tan grave es la noticia-dice una preocupada Calleigh

Nuevamente hubo un silencio sepustral, y ryan pudo ver la sinceridad de calleigh, suspiro profundamente tal vez no es tan tarde de arreglar su relacion con ella asi que el se dirijio a ella.

Cal , catherine me llamo y me dijo que...carlos ruiz un de los miembros fundadores de la mala noche fue encontrado muerto en las vegas-dice Ryan

QUEEEEEEEEEE?-dicen natalia , jesse,y calleigh a la vez...

Los 3 csi de miami estaban en un silencio incomodo, aunque calleigh no paso por desapercibido la aptitud de ryan hacia ella, suspiro mas tranquila tal vez ella si tiene esperanzas de arreglar su relacion con el, Horacio tambien noto el cambio de ryan hacia calleigh, sonrio mentalmente , tiene ya una idea de quienes los acompañen a las vegas, aparentemente ryan esta poco a poco derrumbando los muros que el construyo a su alrededor , lo unico que le falta a horacio para completar su rompecabezas de su ex csi mas joven, es saber su relacion y trabajo en las vegas...entonces mientras esta sumergido en sus pensamientos natalia intervino...

Dios mio y ahora que haremos,prque definitivamente la ciudad de miami corre un grave peligro-dice una angustiada Natalia

Boavista no solo la ciudad de miami esta en peligro , tambien las vegas, y pronto si no hacemos algo ,todo el pais se vera envuelto entre estos grupos-dice suspirando profundamente Ryan

No me digas que tambien tenemos que ocuparnos de las vegas tambien-dice sarcasticamente Natalia.

En esos momentos ryan mentalmente penso como diablos se fijo en la mujer en frente de el, definitivamente si la compara con riley evidentemente natalia tiene todas las de perder, sonrio amargamente no cabe duda que delko y natalia son tal para cual, un par de hipocritas que nunca hacen lo que predican, mirando friamente a natalia se dirijio a ella.

Escuchame boavista porque no lo voy a repetir 2 veces las vegas es la ciudad mas poderosa del pais , incluso mas importante que que miami y nueva york, asi que el grupo que domine las vegas dominara las ciudades mas cercanas a ella ,entre las cuales esta miami precisamente...y por ultimo hace tiempo atras alguien importante para mi ,me dijo que como csi somos todos una familia, y como familia debemos estar unidos-dice friamente Ryan

Natalia estaba en shock por la aptidud de ryan hacia ella, mientras que jesse, walters, calleigh y alex suspiraron profundamente , sera que natalia no entiende que ryan wolf no es el mismo que hace 2 años caia rendido ante ella, mientras que jacobs se sorprendio del tono frio usado por ryan hacia nataila, pero horacio caine era todo lo contrario sonrio mentalmente como nunca aparentemente su ex csi no se olvido de el, ya que fue el el que le dio ese consejo, entonces Ryan nuevamente intervino...

Tengo una idea de como neutralizar a la mala noche aqui, para que podamos irnos mas tranquilos a las vegas- dice firmemente Ryan

Todos miraron fijamente a ryan , mientras que alex como lo conoce como nadie, ya que para ella ryan es como un hijo mas, de inmediato se imagino la idea de ryan y obviamente no le gusto asi que de una se dirijio a el...

Hey baby por casualidad tu gran idea no es dejarte secuestrar por la mala noche y asi obtener informacion de sus movimientos-dice muy seriamente Alex

QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?-dice todo el mundo a la vez

Hey viejo, que te pasa es que no aprendiste de tu experiencia con los rusos o que-dice un angustiado Walters

Si es cierto estas loco ryan wolf si vamos a permitir que cometas nuevamente esta locura-dice firmemente Jesse

Mira creas o no se que fue un error abandonarte esa vez ryan, pero al igual que jesse y walters, no cometere ese error otra vez, asi que olvidalo de plano esa idea no va-dice seriamente Calleigh

Sr. Wolf, mejor dicho ryan de ninguna manera permitire que haga eso ,esta bajo mi jurisdiccion y esta vez lo mantendre a salvo a cualquier costo, asi que de una no tiene mi permiso entendio -dice firmemente Horacio

No te precupes Horacio que ryan no hara nada de eso despues de todo yo soy su jefe asi que no me puede desobedecer, verdad ry-dice friamente Jacobs...

Ryan estaba sorprendido por todos, realmente pensaba que el iva a volver a vivir una experiencia tan traumatica como es la de ser secuestrado, se mentiria a si mism si dijiera que no l pens en el primer momento,pero sabiendo que la malanoche ya saben de su existencia cmo csi ,evidentemente descart esa otra parte le sorprendio gratamente y de verdad la aptitud protectora de calleigh y horacio, ya que de los demas el sabia que contaba con su apoyo, pero viendo de reojo a calleigh y horacio se mentiria asi mismo sino se da cuenta realmente que ambos quieren reparar sus errores suspiro profundamente quizas en las vegas puede hacer las pases o algo asi, porque si el quiere seguir su vida normal en las vegas se dio cuenta que para eso tiene que dar un cierre definitivo a su pasado...mas tranquilo se dirijo a sus compañeros...

Hey chicos,,,calmense de ninguna manera hare eso, ademas h y cal se le olvidaron que la malanoche me conocen pesonalmente,lo que obviamente es una mala idea-dice Ryan sonriendo

Oh lo siento mucho baby ,es que conociendote como te conozco yo solo pense-dice una apenada Alex

Pensaste que haria algo asi, aunque entre nosotros, yo tambien lo pense en primer momento , pero viendo a ustedes fijamente , gracias a dios que descarte esa idea-dice picaramente Ryan

Ohhhhhhhhhhh pero si mi csi piensa dos veces las cosas antes de actuar ,realmente eres una caja de sorpresa ryan wolf-dice sarcasticamente Jacobs...

Bueno esta bien jefe...no es para tanto...bueno voy directo al grano, pienso que para neutralizar ls movimientos de la malanoche debemos utilizar el sistema fantasma

QUEEEEEE?-dicen Horacio y Jacobs a la vez...

Disculpenme mi ignorancia pero me pueden decir que es un sistema fantasma-dice un confundido Walters

Walters un sistema fantasma es un sistema computarizado de alta definicion , que se creo hace poco para varios departamentos de policias, es un sistema que es conocido como fantasma ,porque permite rastrear a una persona en un momento determinado,sin que esta sepa que esta siendo vigilado, es en poca palabra es un sistema de vigilancia mas avanzado porque permite al que lo use anticiparse a los movimientos de la persona vigilada, es un sistema que supuestamente es usado para prevenir ataques terrorista,pero aparentemente el tiene experiencia en eso o me equivoco -dice firmemente Horacio...

No no te equivocas h ,,,,y adivina como se como funciona el sistema...fue gracias nada mas y nada menos que los rusos que tal-dice sarcasticamente Ryan

A que te refieres ryan ,explicate por favor-dice seriamente Calleigh

Bueno...mientras me torturaron, humillaron y todo eso...Dimitriv el perro fiel de los rusos me dijo que el localizo al padre de delko por medio del sistema, y su seguimiento se mantuvo por años , el me llevo a ese sistema, y ni me pregunten porque,porque aunque no me lo crean hasta hoy en dia no tengo ni idea en fin, en esas horas ademas de pasar lo que pase memorice mentalmente el sistema asi que por eso se como funciona-dice mas tranquilamente Ryan

Y supongo que ya utilizaste el sistema ryan, para que te jactes de que lo conoces y sabes utilizarlo-dice friamente Natalia

Ryan no sabia que contestar a eso, evidentemente natalia lo hizo a proposito,acaba de ponerlo en 3 y dos frente a todos especialmente a jacobs, no sabe que decirle como le explica a su jefe que uso ese sistema pr una chica y no cualquier chica, fue riley , mirando a jacobs se dio de cuenta que n tenia salida alguna mas que decir la verdad...

Bueno boavista , porque yo use ese sistema en las vegas por eso-dice un muy nervioso Ryan

Todos estaban un poco sorprendidos ver a ryan sumamente nervioso, pero Jacobs no se inmuto y se dirigio a ryan...

Dime ryan wolf que no arriesgaste todo el departamento de las vegas por riley stewart-dice seriamente Jacobs...

Y decir que ryan wolf estaba en shock era un verdader eufemismo, realmente no sabia com jacobs l sabia ,suspiro profundamente pr suerte el ya hablo con cat, asi que n tiene por que sentir miedo a jacobs o si...

Bueno jefe, el padre de smile, murio misteriosamente segun las evidencias, pero tu y yo sabemos que fue asesinado por holmes, y como smile no podria intervenir en el caso, yo decidi usar el sistema y funciono y no me arrepiento de nada, lo voveria hacer si fuera necesario-dice seriamente Ryan...

Ohhhhhhhh ryan wolf, no se que me sorprende mas de ti, que utilizaste ese sistema arriesgando todo el departamento de las vegas sin consultarnos nada ,solo por ayudar a riley o que nuestra riley ya tiene el apodo de smile-dice sonriente Jacobs...

Y ryan wolf estaba totalmente sonrojado, ni el mismo se dio cuenta del apodo que le dio a riley sino hasta que el propio jacobs se lo dijo, viendo a todos con la excepcion de natalia, ls demas incluso horacio estaban sonriendo, lo que avergonzaba mas al pobre de ryan, mientras que calleigh le susurro a walters...

Hey walters quien es riley-dice en voz baja Calleigh

Aparentemente cal es la nueva chica de wolf...es su compañera de las vegas...entre tu y yo cal sera muy interesante el viaje a las vegas-dice sonriendo Walters...

Calleigh sonriendo asentio, mientras que ryan mas tranquilo se diriji a horacio y jacobs...

H y jacobs que dicen ustedes mas que nadien saben de la eficiencia del sistema, y entre nosotros es el ultimo recurso que tenemos, se nos agota el tiempo y vaya nosotros a saber que esta ocurriendo en las vegas en estos momentos

Tanto horacio y jacobs se miraron fijamente, el sistema fantasma es un sistema realmente sostificado y se arriesgaria ambos departamentos, pero ryan estaba completamente en lo cierto, este sistema era su ultimo recurso y evidentemente en las vegas se necesitaba ayuda con urgencia...entonces horacio miro a ryan.

Esta bien ,haremos lo que usted dice ,utilizaremos el sistema fantasmal-dice seriamente Horacio

Continuara...


End file.
